Bolivia
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: ¡Morir antes que esclavos vivir!


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Latín Hetalia (a no ser que Hidekaz lo haga) pertenece, ahora, a la imaginación e investigación que yo he hecho.

 **Título:** Bolivia.

 **Resumen:** ¡Morir antes que esclavos morir!

 **Época o contexto histórico:** La colonia. En realidad este fic nos habla sobre todo de partes de la colonización, quizás sin algún orden en específico, con datos algo limitados —hasta pueden estar mal— pero… dan la idea ligera del como he intentado interpretar la idea de las colonias en el mundo Hetalia.

En realidad este fic no es un one shot es como un conjunto de drabbles, de los cuales podré escribir un poco de todo, siempre dando la perspectiva de mi querida nación, Bolivia. Empero yo no me baso en el fandom del LatinHetalia para darles personalidades a las naciones vecinas, a ello viene que leo tanta historia para hacerlo lo más correctamente posible. No trato de insultar y burlarme de una nación, así que si ven algo de malo o algo que no es de su agrado, con gusto escuchó sus argumentos.

 **Aclaración:** Bolivia, para mí, en todo este fic —a menos que diga lo contrario— es mujer.

* * *

 **Cartas al aire**

* * *

Nunca he conocido a mi madre, en realidad, dudo mucho que yo la tenga.

No entiendo mucho de qué se trata eso de ser un territorio con vida, la verdad, ese hombre que viene a veces tan solo nos llama sus colonias. ¿Qué es una colonia? Bueno, de igual forma, ese hombre que aseguro es mi padre —tal y como las demás personas como yo, le llaman— tiene un dialecto raro donde pocas veces le puedo entender.

..

Hay muchas otras _colonias_ en esta casa, cada una es rara, cada una es tratada diferente. Empero, cuando ese hombre toca nuestra puerta, nos toca el encargo de sonreírle y tratarle bien. Él sobretodo nos pide algún tipo de regalo, para así volver a la próxima.

Nosotros somos felices por ser visitados.

..

Dice que antes había personas malas en nuestras casas, él asegura habernos librado de estas personas y que su trato un poco estricto es para salvarnos de los pecados que tuvimos. No lo entendemos y comprendemos los símbolos que ponen en nuestras casas, sin embargo aceptamos de manera un poco desconfiada.

..

Muy pocos lo entienden de lo que habla, el Virreinato del Rio de la plata y la Capitanía de Chile, lo hacen con fluidez, pero yo y una persona —que propongo es muy cercano a mí— tenemos dificultades grandes. Mayormente estoy cerca del Virreinato del Perú, con él siendo que me puedo comprender un poco mejor. Hablamos la misma lengua. A los otros, los entiendo con dificultad.

..

Ese hombre que se hace conocer como el _salvador_ viene de una tierra lejana, según los rumores. Se dice que en su casa jamás se pone el sol. Eso es impresionante. Espero poder algún día ver ese tipo de lugar. El hombre parece saludable y fuerte. Quisiera ser como él.

..

Él ha comenzado a obligarnos a hablar en su lengua rara. Nos dice a cada uno que no quiere que lo hagamos, yo me he negado, muchos otros también. Siento, sin embargo, que España siempre viene a mi casa para que le muestre mis piedras brillantes* y reiteradamente me repite que hable su lengua difícil.

Cuando yo me callo y niego, es cuando se molesta. Me intenta obligar a hablar, pero no lo entiendo y no quiero. Este hombre ha venido también muchas veces a molestarnos con algún tipo de creencia.

¿Por qué es tan malo creer en el Inti? ¿Es malo la Pachamama?

..

Hoy mismo dijo que debería unirme a lo que es el virreinato del Rio de la Plata, mi hermano —Virreinato del Perú— ha negado este hecho con fervor. Sin embargo, todo lo que diga el extranjero se cumple, pese a las peleas que hemos tenido para quitárnoslos de encima, ese tipo que ahora asegura ser nuestro padre tiene más fuerza que ningún otro.

..

Hoy hice un lindo jarrón de nuevo. A nuestro padre no le agrada que lo haga mientras sigo en silencio, pero no puedo hacer nada más. No quiero hablar en su lengua rara. Pero mientras se quejaba, le he botado en la cara el mismo jarrón que hacía.

Se ha enfadado mucho, pero mi gente ha venido a protegerme y yo… ya no quiero seguir siendo su hija.

...

Escucho a mi gente hablar sobre otra persona antes de mí, una la cual fue desaparecida por el mismo hombre que hoy nos sonríe. Se dice que era un imperio impresionante. Fuerte y respetado. Dice que ella era mi madre.

Ante la idea de que alguien fuerte fue mi progenitora, he decidido levantarme. Muchos están de acuerdo. Mis hermanos me apoyan. He por eso que he gritado, que dicho que la libertad sea puesto en tela.

Aunque… siendo sincera, esta no fue mi idea pura, los criollos y mestizos me lo susurraron. Pero sé que irá bien.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Hace más de un año quise presentar esta historia, sin embargo tenía tantas ideas del cómo empezar, que al final no lo hice. Tristemente mi primera capítulo o drabble estaba pensado en ser comedia —una donde España los visitaba y demás— pero me parece interesante hacer esta parte de la historia, siendo que yo estoy estudiando justo estas partes en mi carrera —¿Alguien sabe qué es la sociología?

Mayormente estos drabbles serán gracioso, como el puro humor Hetalia, empero esta parte es esencial para darles mi concepto de la colonización, eso no fue bonito y para mí España fue un maldito —no le tengo ahora nada de odio, en realidad lo admiro por su genialidad de doblegarnos por más de tres siglos—. No lo haré un auténtico villano —cofcofmentiracofcof— pero daré un poco más de realidad a los hechos.

Ah, por cierto, la idea de este fic es también hacer las guerras que sufrió Bolivia. Todo en comedio y una representación mía a través de los libros que tengo a disposición.

¡Demasiadas letras!

El blablablá, es demasiado cuando es de historia, por ello acabaré rápido, espero que les haya gustado, que me digan qué les pareció y, ups, con los nombres antiguos me hago bollos. Díganme si algo esta mal.


End file.
